


oh, won't you be my livewire?

by darlingargents



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mild Blood, Outdoor Sex, Post-IT (2017), Rough Sex, Teratophilia, Werewolf Richie Tozier, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: Richie is a werewolf. It turns out that Eddie isreallyinto that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 33
Kudos: 231
Collections: Monster Reddie





	oh, won't you be my livewire?

**Author's Note:**

> I got caught up in a wonderful and extremely hot twitter conversation about werewolf Richie/Eddie, and this was the result. Thanks to everyone who contributed. You know who you are.
> 
> The nitty-gritty: this is a fic where Eddie really, really wants Richie's werewolf dick, and gets it! It's rough werewolf sex that is also very sweet and entirely consensual within an established relationship. Their ages are also not specified other than "vaguely high school" -- they're still in Derry and still live with their parents -- so feel free to mentally place them wherever you wish age-wise.
> 
> Title is from Livewire by Oh Wonder.
> 
>  **ETA, March 21:** Okay, clearly the tags and warnings were not quite as clear as I thought :) I'm sorry to anyone who expected something different, but Richie's werewolf form in this fic is _a wolf_. He's completely sentient and fully capable of consenting, but I understand how it might be squicky or uncomfortable. Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to leave a comment in good faith! Comment moderation is now on.

All in all, the discovery that Richie was a werewolf hadn’t changed much.

None of the Losers had been remotely bothered by it. Richie’s panicked and tearful confession had ended in casual acceptance and someone putting on a movie. They’d all been in Richie’s basement, and Eddie hadn’t thought twice about putting his feet in Richie’s lap like he always does, stretched out across the couch.

He doesn’t let himself sit next to Richie during group gatherings like this. He’ll be too tempted to rest his head on Richie’s shoulder, or hold his hand. And they’re taking it slow — they’re not telling the others yet.

Eddie kept his feet in Richie’s lap, and Richie’s hand wrapped loosely around his ankle as things blew up on the TV, and eventually Eddie had gotten bored and started rubbing Richie’s dick with his foot through his shorts. And when the others had left they’d fallen all over each other making out, all desperation and no finesse whatsoever, and they’d jerked each other off on the same couch where they’d been watching a dumb movie with the others half an hour earlier.

After — and after Richie kept his usual promise to grab some tissues for Eddie to clean up — they’d laid on the couch, Eddie’s head on Richie’s chest, Richie’s fingers combing casually through his hair, and Richie had said, softly, “It really doesn’t change anything?”

Eddie had kissed the reply into his lips.

☽☾

It doesn’t change anything, really. It doesn’t.

Except that Eddie is starting to have… thoughts. New ones. Ones he’s never considered before.

They don’t come up often. It’s just that, now that it’s all out in the open, Richie likes to hang out in wolf form sometimes. They hang out and read comics on Eddie’s bed like they always have, except Richie will be a massive black wolf with stupidly soft fur who is incredibly smug about no longer needing glasses in that form. They cuddle half-asleep, Eddie curled up against Richie’s side, and he pets Richie’s head like he’s a dog (and watch his tail thump adorably against his leg) and think about… other things.

More specifically, he thinks about Richie fucking him — as a wolf.

The first time he fully articulates the thought — the first time he glances over at Richie napping on his bed while Eddie reads and pets him casually, and thinks, what if Richie — he feels almost physically ill. He throws his comic on the floor and lies back, staring at the ceiling, trying to force down the boner that’s trying to make itself known.

It’s terrible. It’s disgusting. It’s unsanitary on every level. It’s  _ wrong _ .

But Eddie wants it, and he can’t stop thinking about it.

They haven’t even actually fucked in their  _ normal _ bodies yet. They’re still in the phase of figuring out blowjobs. Full-on sex, one of them putting his dick in the other, still seems far-off, a distant goal to work towards at some point later. When they’d talked about it, briefly, Richie had always seemed more interested in being the one to get fucked.

But.

Eddie can’t stop thinking about it.

He doesn’t tell Richie, of course — he can’t imagine saying it out loud. But he thinks Richie notices, because everything is the same, except he angles himself a little differently when they’re cuddling and Richie is a wolf. (Because his stupid dick has decided to wake up every time he feels fur between his fingers and hears Richie’s stupid panting.)

(Not when Richie licks him, though. His flailing isn’t a lie. He really does find that gross.)

He decides, early on, that he’s not going to tell Richie at all. They’ll work through their normal relationship, have sex as humans and hang out sometimes with Richie the wolf, and Eddie’s very understanding boyfriend will never need to know that he’s jerked off too many times to the thought of being fucked by a wolf.

☽☾

Richie might be kind of dumb in some ways, but he’s actually good at noticing when Eddie isn’t telling him something.

It’s early spring, two or so months after Richie told them that he was a werewolf, and they’re hanging out in Eddie’s room and reading comics, both in human form this time. It’s going as their dates usually do — casual cuddling and reading, the assumption on Eddie’s part that they’re going to make out later on — when Richie stretches and drops an arm over his back, and says, “Hey, Eds, can we talk?”

“About what?” Eddie asks, tossing the comic they just finished onto the floor. He rolls onto his back and Richie props himself up to look down at him.

“I think,” Richie says, slowly, “that you’re uncomfortable with me being a werewolf.”   
It’s so far from what Eddie expected him to say — and so far from the truth — that he doesn’t even know how to respond. He’s still trying to formulate words when Richie continues.

“I know you said it didn’t change anything, but — I can tell you’ve been getting less comfortable around me when I’m a wolf. And it’s okay, I don’t have to change around you. And if you’re really uncomfortable, we… we can break up.” Richie looks away, and then back. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I didn’t—”

“Shut up,” Eddie says, and kisses him. Richie flails a little before putting one hand on the back of his head and leaning into the kiss. When they break apart, Richie almost looks dazed. And Eddie is so upset that Richie thought that, that Richie was hurt, that he knows he has to tell him.

“What was that—”

“I’m not — fuck it. I’m not uncomfortable. I like it. I  _ really _ like it.”

“You… you what?”

Eddie takes a deep breath and tries to ignore how red his face must be right now. “I’m — I’m  _ into _ it.”

“You’re — oh.” Richie’s eyebrows shoot up, and he grins. “You’re—”

“If you make a joke about it, I  _ will _ break up with you,” Eddie threatens with no heat whatsoever. “Yes. I’m into it. And I want you to fuck me as a wolf.”

It’s Richie’s turn to blush — he goes beet-red and looks away. Eddie can’t feel it from here, but he’s certain that Richie is getting hard, because they both have hair-trigger dicks and it’s the first time either of them has brought up fucking for months.

“Uh,” Richie says, “I can do that. If you’re sure.”

“I’m really sure.” Eddie leans in to kiss him again, sitting up and pulling Richie to a better angle, and yep, he’s definitely hard. Eddie reaches down to grab him through his shorts and Richie whimpers, jerking into his hand. Eddie breaks away from the kiss and grins at him. “Not right now, though. Gotta take care of this first.”

He pulls down Richie’s shorts and underwear and takes Richie’s dick into his mouth with no ceremony. Richie’s already leaking precome and gasps the moment Eddie’s tongue hits his dick; it takes barely thirty seconds before he’s grabbing Eddie’s hair and gasping out a warning.

Eddie lets him come in his mouth — he’s still proud of that, the fact that he’s gotten past that particular hangup — and kisses him again, and again, and once more when he bitches about the taste of come in Eddie’s mouth, just to make him laugh again.

☽☾

There’s really no one around in Derry right now. Derry’s like that — when it’s not summer and there’s no outdoor events happening, the streets are usually near-deserted. It’s creepy, but it suits their purposes.

It’s why Eddie isn’t worried in the slightest that someone will find them in a hidden spot in the Barrens. No one would come looking. It’s warm, but not warm enough that anyone else would bother to come exploring. And really, the Barrens has always been Losers territory. He hasn’t seen anyone else here since that summer.

So Eddie’s not worried about that. He is, however, nervous about nearly everything else.

He’d spent the last couple of evenings reading all the resources he can find on this. Earlier, before Richie had come over on his bike, he’d laid out on his bed with a bottle of lube and started the delicate, uncomfortable process of stretching himself open. It hurts a little, but in a good way, a way that promises something more.

He’s done it before, in the shower, with that bottle of lube that Richie shoplifted from the pharmacy and gave him as a present a few weeks after they started dating. It had been a joke, except it hadn’t been at all, and Eddie had thought about it over and over again until he’d tried it. He hasn’t gone far with it, yet — today is going to be something else completely. He’d laid on the bed and stretched himself out until he couldn’t anymore, and then Richie had shown up and he’d walked out of his house like that, feeling a thrill unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

He’s terrified and excited and so nervous he might throw up and he’s never been happier in his entire life. When they drop their bikes and head down, he takes Richie’s hand and squeezes, and smiles when Richie squeezes back.

The chosen spot is out of the way, and when they get there, Eddie gives one last squeeze and drops Richie’s hand. Richie starts stripping down so that he doesn’t rip his clothes to shreds when he transforms, and Eddie looks away for some semblance of privacy.

_ As if he isn’t about to fuck you _ , he thinks, and feels himself going red again. A thrill of delight runs through him and he grins as he starts to pull off his own clothes. He makes a relatively neat pile of his, and glances back to see that Richie is pulling off one last sock to toss against a tree.

Richie glances back at him, totally naked in the midday sun, and grins.

Eddie always loves watching him transform. It’s a strange process, and it’s objectively disturbing, but there’s something fascinating about it — the way the bones shift beneath his skin, the sprouting of hair, the way his form goes from human to decidedly  _ not _ human in the span of a breath. It looks painful, though Richie has reassured him that it’s not, if he’s doing it on purpose.

It takes only a few moments, and then he’s fully wolf, black fur shining in the sun. Eddie walks up to him, totally naked in the middle of the woods, and reaches down to pet behind his ear.

Richie licks his hand, and gives him a look that he can easily interpret as  _ get on with it _ .

Eddie takes a deep, shaking breath, and kneels down on the mossy ground. It’s soft on his knees, and when he leans forward to rest on his elbows, it’s soft there as well. There’s a heavy log on the ground next to his head, and he breathes in the smell of wood and dirt. He’s completely bare and exposed, out here in the middle of the woods, and it’s thrilling in a way he’s never even imagined before.

He hears a faint snuffling noise, and then the faint padding of Richie’s paws as he moves behind him. Eddie’s shaking a little and he’s already hard and completely ready, and he glances back to see what Richie is waiting for.

Richie is just watching him. Eddie sighs, and feels himself grin. He’s waiting for permission. “It’s okay. Go ahead,” he says, and Richie bobs his head into a nod.

Eddie rests his head on his forearms, and breathes. Richie grunts and he feels two paws land heavy on his mid-back, and then—

Something hard nudges at his hole and he breathes in hard, trying not to gasp. He closes his eyes and forces himself to breathe as Richie starts to push in.

It’s far, far thicker than his fingers, and the stretch starts to hurt quickly. He bites down on his bottom lip, and feels Richie slow down, maybe noticing his tension. He wills himself to relax, to make it hurt less, and it starts to feel easier as Richie pushes in and in.

The feeling of being  _ filled _ is overwhelming. Eddie has to force himself to breathe. It’s not quite good and not quite bad yet — just overwhelming. He hears a faint, concerned whimper, and Richie licks at his ear. For once, he doesn’t mind.

“I’m okay,” he says, “it’s okay, keep going.” He  _ is _ okay. He can do it.

And Richie does. He starts to thrust in and out, and it starts to feel really, really good. Still overwhelming, but the pain is going down, drowned out by how good it feels. He gasps as Richie’s angle changes and he hits a particularly good spot, letting himself be vocal, because he knows how much Richie likes it.

And he’s sure Richie is enjoying it, as much as he is or more — his whimpers are still strange to associate with a person, but Eddie can tell that it’s him, that he’s enjoying it. He adjusts his paws on Eddie’s back and starts to thrust faster, hitting that spot over and over, his cock somehow growing  _ thicker _ , and Eddie hears himself crying out, barely aware of opening his mouth in the first place. Richie growls, low in his chest, at that sound, and Eddie grins into the ground, the knowledge that  _ he _ made Richie do that thrilling him to the core.

He realizes, distantly, that Richie’s claws are extended, and that they’re cutting into his back. There’s blood running down his shoulders and dripping onto the ground, and he should be horrified — he should be hurting in the first place — but it only makes it better. Richie licks one of the cuts and Eddie arcs his back into it, trying to make it as clear as possible that he’s okay with it. Because if Richie stops now, Eddie thinks he might just kill him.

Richie is still thrusting, still hitting that spot over and over, and Eddie is so hard he might just die from blood loss. Richie nuzzles at his ear, licks worriedly at a cut on his shoulder, and then whimpers right in Eddie’s ear as he thrusts in deeper, and Eddie comes, completely untouched, feeling come spurt across his chest and the ground. It almost comes in waves; it’s the best orgasm he’s ever had. He’ll never settle for a blowjob again. He half-sobs into his arms as Richie trembles over his back, claws digging in and blood running down his sides, and rides out his orgasm until it’s over.

He feels Richie thrust in a couple more times and then freeze. His head ducks down and out of the corner of his eye, Eddie sees Richie bite down hard on the log on the ground next to him, the half-rotted wood cracking under the force of his jaw. He grunts and lets out a whining, soblike sound, and Eddie feels a strange, pulsing sensation inside him. A moment later, Richie lets the log go and pulls out of Eddie, and Eddie feels empty, a not entirely pleasant sensation. He can also feel Richie’s come dripping out of him, which  _ should _ be unpleasant, but somehow makes him shiver all over in a strange delight.

Eddie sits up and looks at Richie, who’s looking at him, tail between his legs. He looks almost nervous, and Eddie won’t have that. He flops down on the ground and pats the ground beside him.

“C’mere,” he says, and Richie snuffles a little before he gives in, coming up to him and curling up next to him like a massive, furry space heater. Eddie throws an arm over Richie’s back and buries his face in Richie’s fur.

Richie’s body seems to shudder under his hands, and shrink, and a moment later Richie is back to human, squinting at Eddie without his glasses. He looks upset, and Eddie sits up out of the cuddle.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I hurt you,” Richie says quietly. He looks completely heartbroken. “You’re covered in blood. I had to bite down on something so I wouldn’t  _ turn _ you. I totally lost control, I could’ve killed you—”

Eddie grabs his face in both of his hands and kisses him to shut him up. He keeps kissing him until Richie tries to tickle him to escape and he falls over backwards, laughing. When he catches his breath, he says, “I wanted it, okay?”

“Your back,” Richie says, all momentary laughter gone. He runs his finger down a still-bleeding scratch on Eddie’s back, staring at the blood.

“I’ve got some alcohol wipes somewhere. It’s fine.”

“I  _ hurt _ you.”

Eddie grabs his hand, and holds it tight. He feels a bit dumb having this conversation here, outside in the forest, still naked and covered in bodily fluids, but the idea of Richie holding on to this is too upsetting. “I knew the risks, okay? And I loved it. Richie, listen — I  _ loved _ it. All I’m thinking right now is how much I want to do it again.”

Richie looks at him, and finally cracks a real smile. “Really?”

“Really. I love you.” They’ve said it before, a couple of times, but it never stops meaning something. It never stops feeling important.

“I love you, too,” Richie says, and then lets go of his hand to look around. “Uh, did you see where I put my glasses?”

“You’re an idiot,” Eddie says, and lays back down on the forest floor. “C’mere.”

Richie sighs, and curls up next to him. Eddie wraps an arm around him, and he knows it’s gross and sticky and they’re going to get cold soon and need to go home, but none of that matters in the slightest.

He’s pretty sure he’d happily stay right here forever.

☽☾


End file.
